Star Wars: TFU in Time
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Starkiller thought he was going to die, but his life is far from over as he is propelled back into the past where he meets the Chosen One. Rated T for some language and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you might hate me for changing the story completely, but this idea came to mind as I played TFU. And for all intentions and purposes, when I talk about what year it is, I'll refer to BBY and ABY.**

Chapter 1: Changing the Course of History

"Go, hurry." Galen could see the storm troopers flooding into the room. He couldn't break from the lightning lock without being stunned himself. Galen began to move towards the emperor, initiating the one plan that would ultimately sacrifice his life, a small price he was willing to pay.

"Protect the senators." Kota and the senators quickly retreated to the Rouge Shadow now hovering nearby.

The pain was excruciating, beyond anything Vader had put him through. Despite this, Galen pushed forward until he was in close proximity with the Emperor and whispered his name for the last time.

_Galen Marek_

With a final cry of defiance, he unleashed the lightning into an explosion. The pain was overwhelming; he remained conscious for only a few moments, but then, he felt the darkness consume. Death had come at last.

"That's it, Tatooine." The pilot looked at the mostly-desert planet up ahead.

Obi-Wan looked also. "There's a settlement."

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon said. "We don't want to attract attention."

As he said that, Qui-Gon suddenly felt a spike in the force, a massive amount of force energy. Someone was here. Who though?

Anakin was busy cleaning the racks. Even though he was a slave, he still had many things to do to keep himself busy and keep his skills sharp. Still, Anakin kept dreaming about the day that he could go into space and explore the galaxy as a Jedi. Whenever he thought about space, he would always think of the pilots he had heard. That was the life he wanted to have.

Anakin suddenly felt something weird. Looking towards the sky, he saw something falling from the sky. At first, Anakin just dismissed it as a meteorite or a piece of debris, or some other junk. After looking at it for a second time, it looked like a figure, like a life form. Anakin watched the figure approached rapidly. He suddenly went out of view as he hit the ground. Judging from the sounds, he appeared to have crashed close by. Forgetting his work, Anakin quickly ran towards the exit of the shop and into the sunlight. The human had landed a few meters away from the shop. A crowd was already gathering around. Anakin pushed his way through the crowd and stopped.

A human male was lying on his back. He looked to be sixteen or so. He wore something Anakin could not determine what he was wearing, but Anakin recognized something the person carried. A laser sword hilt was attached to his side.

Galen felt the darkness. It was…uninviting, unforgiving. He would find a way to fight this. Besides, how bad could death be?

Galen suddenly saw a light, not very bright, but it was there. Maybe there was something there. He ran towards it. As he ran, he could hear a child's voice. A male child.

_Wake up. Wake up._

Puzzled, he continued running until he reached the light. With his hand, he gently touched it, but then the world went white all over.

"Wake up."

Galen opened his eyes to see a young boy standing beside him, shaking him. A crowd of aliens had gathered around him. How did he wind up here?

Galen sat up as the boy stood up, still standing in front of him. "Are you a Jedi?"

Galen looked at the kid who asked the question. His hair was blond-colored. He looked to be around nine or ten. Galen could sense that this boy was gifted, for he could sense the force deep within this child. It was very powerful.

Quickly thinking of a response, Galen said, "Yes, I am. My name is Galen Marek. What's yours, kid?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Galen's mind faltered. Where had he heard that name? He could not recall anyone he knew with that name, but it sounded so familiar. Deciding that it wasn't important, he decided to see where he was.

"Where am I?"

"Tatooine." The boy answered, puzzled.

"What year is it?" Galen wondered why he would ask such a question.

Anakin seemed even more complex. As the boy spoke again, much of the crowd began to disperse, returning to their business. "It's the year 32 BBY."

Starkiller, for a moment, was in complete disbelief. He had ended up back in time? Now he was in the time of the Jedi Order. This was something that both worried him and excited him. Perhaps he would get to see the Jedi in their prime time. It was one thing hearing about them from Vader, but to now have the possibility of seeing them in person? That was something else.

"You need help? You hurt?"

Galen still felt the pain from the Emperor's lightning. He tried to walk, but he fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"Here." Anakin led him into the shop. He led Galen to a seat. Galen fell into the seat in pain and exhaustion. Drawing upon the force, he concentrated on trying to heal himself or at least keep himself busy.

"What are you doing?" Anakin stood watching, unsure of what Galen was doing.

"Meditating. The force gives me the power to heal myself. I sense the force is strong within you, young Skywalker."

"Me?" The child didn't burst out in joy or glee, but rather carried a look of mild amazement.

"Yes, but I do not have the proper clearance or permission to train you in the art. It's a difficult life. Perhaps the day will come when you can utilize the force."

Galen turned to see a fat blue creature enter. Galen didn't draw his lightsaber. He saw no need to.

"What are you doing, boy? You're supposed to be cleaning the racks. And who is this?"

Anakin faced the creature. "He's just a friend, Watto, and I promise he won't break anything. He's just here to rest."

Galen silently thanked Anakin for sticking up for him. Most kids generally don't give, especially not to strangers.

"Alright, boy, but get back to work."

"Yes, sir." Anakin gave a look to Galen, who questioned why Anakin was following orders like a slave

"I'm a slave." That reply gave Galen a look of thought.

_You are Vader's slave, but your power is wasted with him. You could be so much more._

_ You're still loyal to Vader after he branded me a traitor and tried to kill. You're like his...his…_

"Slave." That word just the word Galen despised. He hated Vader and the Emperor for putting him through that. A force-sensitive like this boy shouldn't be a slave. He should be making a life for himself. Suddenly, Galen felt compelled to find a way to fee the boy.

Galen, quickly snapping back to reality, he nodded to Anakin. The boy ran back to his work. His owner remained in the shop. They did not speak with each other, but Galen felt awkward standing in this alien's shop.

A bell rang and Watto began beating his wings again to greet the customers. Galen looked towards the doorway to see a man in simple attire, a young girl, who looked no more than fourteen, who looked beautiful, a Gungan who looked at everything in curiosity, and an astomech droid. The disguise could not hide the Jedi master that was inside that mind. Galen could see that this was a Jedi master. It seemed like his prayers were answered, or rather his promise to Anakin.

Watto spoke what Galen recognized at Huttese to the Jedi. The Jedi responded back.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

This Jedi needed a hyperdrive? For what? Perhaps he, along with his companions were stranded here too. Maybe this Jedi could provide him with a way to help Anakin and see the Jedi Council. The very thought jumbled around in his mind.

"Ah yes," Watto exclaimed. "Nubian. We have lots of that."

Watto turned around and shouted to what Galen thought was Anakin. A few moments after Watto called, Anakin bounded into the shop. Both he and Watto said a few things to each other and then Watto turned his attention back to the Jedi.

"Let me take thee out back, huh? Ni you'll find you what you need."

With a chuckle, Watto began to fly out back. The Jedi followed him, eying Galen. Galen looked back and simply nodded to him. The Jedi seemed to take note of the Jedi adventure robe that he had on.

Galen then turned his attention towards the girl. She lookde around at everything, but just looking. Galen probed her thoughts and sensed doubt and confusion within her. Her people was what was on her mind. Her planet of Naboo was on her mind. She was a queen, a ruler, not like the emperor, but a kind and benevolent one.

Galen turned to look at Anakin, who also gazed at the girl in wonder. He then looked at Galen. Anakin questioned what Galen was doing looking at the girl. Galen got up and stood next to the boy, who sat on the counter.

"I was probing her mind to see who she was," Galen whispered to Anakin.

"You can do that?" Anakin looked at Galen.

"The force can give the abilities to do many things."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement. Galen turned to face the girl.

"Something on your mind?" Galen just wanted to initiate a conversation to see what she would do.

The girl turned to look at him. She stole a quick glance at Galen's lightsaber hilt. She must wonder what a Jedi is doing here.

"Was it that obvious?" She sounded firm and confident.

"Probably not to everyone, but I can see it," Galen replied.

"Are you a Jedi?" Galen was not surprised to hear that question.

"Not an official Jedi by the Jedi council, but I have the skills of a Jedi."

"Why would you be out here then? Don't you have a ship?" She gave him an odd look

"If I had a ship," Galen said. "Do you think I would still be on this planet?"

She thought about that for a moment. "True enough. I'm Padme Naberrie."

Galen knew that she was hiding the truth, probably because she didn't want to reveal herself to someone she barely knew. He'd let it go for now. "Galen Marek."

She turned towards the boy, who looked her in the eye. "Are you an angel?"

"What?" She was puzzled and curious at this question.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of lego, I think."

Galen shook his head in amusement at Anakin's fascination with Padme.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all of the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and some day, I'm gonna to fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?"

"Mh-hmm. All my life."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little. Three, I think."

"My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Podraces."

"You're a slave?"

Anakin seemed taken aback by this. "I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me."

Further conversation was stopped by the Gungan observing a droid. When he touched it, it sprang to life. As the Gungan tried to capture it, he slipped and fell. The droid laughed. Galen, Padme, and Anakin simply just stared. The Gungan got up and caught the droid by the neck.

Anakin spoke up. "Hey. Hit the nose."

"Oh." With a tap on the nose, the droid compacted and fell to the ground inactive.

As Padme and Anakin continued to talk, Galen couldn't help but wonder what to do next. This Jedi was here and he appeared to be heading to Coruscant from what he could probe from the Jedi's mind. This could be the chance to get off Tatooine, but Galen still held fast to the mental promise to fee Anakin. Maybe, somehow, this would work out.

"Wouldn't have lasted long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things."

The Gungan stumbled across the room while attempting to balance things on his arms. The Jedi returned. Without so much as a look at his group, save the Gungan, he said, "We're leaving." He turned towards the Gungan. "Jar-Jar."

At that moment, the Gungan lost his balance and fell into a heap of droid parts.

Padme turned to leave. She cast a look at Galen, who met her eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other. She broke the stare and smiled at Anakin.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin," she said as she exited.

"I was glad to meet you too," Anakin called out.

When they were gone, Anakin resumed working on what he had in his hands. Watto entered, looking a bit agitated.

After a few moments of discussion, the boy gave a yippee. He turned to Galen.

"Once I finish my work, I can take you to my place."

"No, Anakin, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's okay. Really"

After a moment's consideration, Galen nodded and Anakin went to the back.

Galen watched the boy go.

**Alright, what do you think? Please comment, favorite, and follow for more to come. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the great feedback from all of the supporters I have received so far, I will continue. Thanks to all that support this story. Enjoy this chapter. Please read the end notes after reading this chapter. I have urgent questions to ask people. Also, I do not intend for there to be anything between Galen and Padme. I intend for them to be close friends. Splitting Anakin and Padme apart would be…very unsettling for me as well as some of you. I am a purist when it comes to Anakin and Padme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I am not associated with Walt Disney or Lucas Films.**

Chapter 2:

Galen walked along with Anakin. Anakin had just finished his work. Galen was relieved to be away from Watto. Although he held nothing personal against him, Galen just didn't like slave owners because it reminded him of all of those years of intense training from Vader, or the Emperor in reality. Galen especially did not like to see force sensitive individuals under any kind of slavery. It just wasn't right.

As Galen continued walking, there was a tug at his side. He turned to see Anakin pointing to a couple of people in a brawl. After looking a second time, Galen realized that it was the same Gungan in the grip of a dug, and it looked like the Gungan had seen better days. Before Galen could do anything, Anakin walked up to the scene and began talking to the dug. Anakin seemed to be talking in a nice manner, but the dug replied in a low tone, sort of menacing and angry, but after a few seconds, he roughly released the Jar-Jar and scurried off back to his table.

Galen walked and stood beside Anakin. Galen was awed by Anakin's courage to stand up for someone he barely knew. Normally, kids wouldn't give a second thought to stopping a fight, but Anakin did. This boy was indeed gifted and unique. As he stood beside Anakin, Galen noticed the same group that had visited the shop earlier.

"Hi," Anakin said.

"Hi there," the Jedi replied back.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dug, an especially dangerous dug called Sebulba."

"Mesa haten crunchen," Jar-Jar said. "Das da last ting mesa want."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right," the Jedi said to Jar-Jar. "You were headed into trouble."

"Thanks my young friend." With a nod, the Jedi turned to resume walking. Jar-Jar continued to say that it wasn't his fault. With a concerned look, Anakin began to the group. Galen followed closely, keeping his eye on the Jedi. It wasn't because he viewed Jedi as hostile, but perhaps Jedi would view him as hostile. Galen did nothing to hide the dark side. It was what he did and like it or not, that was who he was.

As the Jedi stopped walking, he turned his head left and right, like he was expecting something. As he looked around, Anakin noticed a stand nearby. He walked over, and brought something back to the Jedi.

"Here, you'll like these pallies," Anakin said as he tapped his side. "Here."

"Thank you." The Jedi took the pallies and placed them in his belt. For a second, Galen could see the lightsaber that the Jedi carried. It looked custom-built. Galen could see that it was a weapon that was meant for the Jedi. Galen cast a glance at his lightsaber. Although it was his, he didn't build it himself. In fact, he hadn't built a lightsaber that was truly his apart from his time as an apprentice. This was just Kota's old lightsaber with a blue crystal.

"Oh, my bones are aching." Anakin turned to face the old woman in the stand. "Storms coming up, Ani. You'd better get home quick."

"Do you have shelter," Anakin asked.

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts," Padme answered.

You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on. I'll take you to my place."

Galen could indeed see the storm coming. As they continued to walk, it started growing more intense. Galen put up his hood to shield himself, but he still held his head down.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity walking through the blinding sand, they reached a building with multiple apartments. Anakin pressed a button next to one of the doors and it parted open. Anakin stepped inside, followed by Galen, Jar-Jar, Padme, the Jedi, and the Artoo unit. Anakin shook himself a bit before calling out.

"Mom! Mom, I'm home."

Galen looked around. It was a modest home. Although modest, it had been tidied up and it was in order. As he looked around, Galen turned to see a middle-aged women enter the kitchen from one of the smaller rooms.

"These are my friends, mom."

"Hello," Jar-Jar simply said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see," Anakin turned to Padme.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

"Come on. I'll show you 3PO." Anakin lead Padme into his room. Galen watched them go. He turned to Anakin's mother.

"I'm Galen Marek. Your son was kind enough to help me."

"I hope he wasn't much trouble."

"Of course not," Galen replied. "He quite the lad. You should be proud of him."

Galen had already had many questions that he wanted to ask about Anakin, but having just arrived, he would save them for a more appropriate time. The one thing that still lingered in the back of his mind was what to do now. Surely, this Jedi would question who he was. Galen had made no attempt to shield his mind. Even if the Jedi had seen the dark side within him, Galen only intended to use its power for the light side. Moreover, Galen wondered how he would be able to help Anakin. He really had no idea how to help himself.

Galen could hear Anakin and Padme along with another voice and the Artoo unit. He peered into Anakin's room for a quick second to see a protocol droid talking to the Artoo unit. This boy's talents and abilities were just too good. A boy of his qualities should be able to make a life for himself, not be tied to someone. Galen viewed this as ironic, for almost a year ago, he cared little for anyone other than Proxy. For some reason, caring for people was heart-warming. Nobody was killing each other. Nobody was betraying each other as the sith betrayed each other. Galen began to chide himself. What was doing serving Vader all those years? All those years, he could've been making a difference, not bringing death and destruction, but that was the past. Galen admitted that there was nothing he could do to change his history, or the "future" in his case. All he could do was use what he knew for the purpose of helping others as much as possible.

As he digested these thoughts, he noticed that Qui-Gon had retreated to a secluded spot in the kitchen. He was on a com device. Drawing upon the force, Galen blocked out all noise to hear the conversation.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace," Qui-Gon said. Galen had not caught onto what was said earlier, but bait was not a word to be taken lightly.

"What if it is true and the people are dying?" The voice sounded younger than Qui-Gon. Maybe a padawan?

For a moment, Qui-Gon didn't answer. Then, in a grim voice, he answered, "Either way, we're running out of time."

Qui-Gon switched off the device and returned to the kitchen. Galen continued to look at him. Qui-Gon for a moment returned Galen's look. The Jedi carried a look of uncertainty. It was understandable. It was unheard of for a force sensitive to use the powers of the dark side to fight for the light side. Just drawing upon the dark side was enough to put Jedi on edge. They were cautious and careful, especially when it came to the dark side. Still, Galen wondered how long it would take the Jedi to be convinced that his motives were for good. More than once, Galen reminded himself to be patient. Galen had never thought much of the future. It was always the present that seemed to matter more.

As everyone settled into the kitchen to eat, the sandstorm still ravaged outside. Nobody took notice. Galen, for a moment, regarded the food. Growing up, Galen had known nothing of homemade food. All his food was premade. _Well, I did want to try new things. I guess it starts with food._

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi explained as she poured everyone drinks.

_Well, at least slave owners aren't stupid, _Galen thought to himself. So, this wasn't going to be as easy as Galen thought.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine," Anakin chimed in.

"Any attempt to escape," began Shmi

"And they blow you up. Boom!"

"How wude," Jar-Jar commented.

Rude? That was an understatement. This slavery was getting worse and worse. Why would slave owners find it necessary to place transmitters that could kill a slave? Surely, it would not have to come to that unless slaves attempted to flee a lot. Still, it was sick and cruel.

Padme seemed to have similar thoughts. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws-"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi interrupted. "We must survive on our own."

As she said this, Jar-Jar grabbed one of the fruits in a bowl in the center of the table. He didn't even chew. He just grabbed it with his tongue and swallowed it whole. Everyone turned their heads his way. Galen, even though he had little knowledge on people skills and manners, knew enough to know that that was a poor display of manners. Still, he couldn't help but amuzed as well.

Anakin broke the silence. "Has anyone ever seen a Podrace?"

"They have Podracing on Malastar, Qui-Gon responded. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods," Qui-Gon replied.

As he spoke about Jedi reflexes, Jar-Jar once again reached the bowl with his tongue ot grab a fruit, but Qui-Gon grabbed his tongue.

"Don't do that again." A moment passed, then he released Jar-Jar's tongue. The Gungan blubbered for a moment before settling down.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you," Anakin commented.

Galen noticed Padme give a look of uncertainty, like she didn't want this to come up. Qui-Gon just let the conversation run its course.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedis carry that kind of weapon."

Galen fought the urge to chuckle. Laser sword? That was a silly name to name the lightsaber. Lightsabers were a symbol of great skills in the force and/or lightsaber combat. Giving a rather unusual name to a weapon as elegant as a lightsaber was...laughable.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon answered.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

For a moment, Qui-Gon said nothing, then he said, "I wish that were so."

Galen too contemplated these words. No, Jedi were not invincible. A Jedi could be killed. As Starkiller, Galen knew this fact well enough. Jedi were the stuff of legend, but even they weren't unstoppable. Sudden, a feeling of guilt passed through him. How would he confront the Jedis that he had slayed? How could he confront the Jedi Council?

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves."

_Very ambitious, _Galen noted.

"Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I think you have. Why else would be here?"

Galen then paid close attention. This was what he needed to hear. He watched Qui-Gon and waited for him to speak.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic on a very important mission."

Coruscant. Good. That was all Galen needed to know.

"How did you end up out here in the outer rim," Anakin asked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it," Padme replied.

Anakin looked around the table, and then said, "I can help. I can fix anything."

Galen noticed his mother's look. It was a concerned look, a look of uncertainty that turned into a small smile. This boy's generosity never ended and his mother always noticed it.

"I believe you can. But first, we must acquire the parts we need," Qui-Gon said.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade," Jar-Jar added.

Padme spoke next. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some sort."

"Gambling," Shmi simply said. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing. Greed can by a powerful ally."

Gambling. Podraces. All these things revolved around in Galen's head. How could he use this knowledge to his advantage? He did not know.

"I built a racer. It's the fastest ever. There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."

"Anakin," Shmi scolded. "Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't even know I've built it. You could make him think it was yours," Anakin pointed to Qui-Gon. "And get him to let me pilot it for you."

Galen could sense the situation. Anakin wanted to everything in his power to help, but his mother was showing care and worry for her son. Although Galen had no experience with parent to child love, he could understand it. Still, for Anakin to risk so much to help people he harly knew was…beyond incredible.

"I don't want you to race. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But, Mom I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Anakin," she scolded again.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us," Qui-Gon inquired.

Shmi just shook her head. "No."

For a moment, everyone was at a loss for words or options. This situation reminded Galen of the time forming the Rebellion. As he continued his missions, he felt conflicted. Was it better to follow you instinct or to follow your master's orders? Although a different situation here, it was similar in one way.

"Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other."

_Very true, _Galen thought. Not enough people cared to help each other. It was all about personal needs and wants. That's all that mattered sometimes.

Shmi seemed to carry that same thought as Galen as she looked at her son.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padme interjected. "We'll find some other way."

Shmi turned to Padme. "No. There is no other way." She gave a small sigh and continued. "I may not like it, but…he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Anakin looked at his mother, and then to Qui-Gon, who looked thoughtful. Galen could see the Jedi weighing the situation. What to do now?

**That is the second chapter. The next chapter will concern Qui-Gon questioning Galen for those who wonder. Also, please, comment, subscribe, follow, and favorite for more chapters. If you feel my writing style is somewhat awkward or otherwise inappropriate for this story, please notify me. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed. Peace!**


End file.
